Tapping Santa
by nimblnymph
Summary: Sometimes, Santa's helper needs a little loving. Dedicated to the Kakashi x Sakura Fan Club on Naruto Forums


**Dedicated with love and affection to the Kakashi x Sakura Fan Club on Naruto Forums. You are all such amazingly talented and wonderfully supportive ladies and gentlemen, and it's been an absolute pleasure getting to know you guys. Happy Holidays!**

* * *

It was rude to stare … but it wasn't everyday Santa Claus and a very disgruntled elf went parading down the streets of Konoha.

Once the initial shock of all that velour fabric and tinkling bells wore off, those openly gaping noticed that Santa was a good deal trimmer than he should have been and that the pale hair spiking oddly from beneath his hat didn't match the synthetic fibers of the beard obscuring the lower half of his face. He also had one eye closed and was keeping a very safe distance between himself and the elf stomping before him.

The elf looked more the typical part: slim, petite, and with rosy cheeks. However, all it took was one look at the ire flashing through her green eyes to understand the flush wasn't due to a jolly disposition. Oh, no … this elf looked like she was about two seconds away from shoving a reindeer up Santa's ass – antlers first.

Every step she took was heralded by the violent tinkling of bells and the crunching of pavement as it cracked under the surprising force of her feet. Her hands were fisted, the hat on her head was cockeyed and she didn't so much as glance back at her companion … who was struggling to keep his gaze from the green wool tights stretched tautly across her ass.

There was more than one reason why Kakashi was hanging back a good distance; Sakura had one of the sweetest asses he'd ever had the pleasure to ogle. Firm, round, and smoothing nicely into shapely thighs, it was definitely worth a double take. Or two. Or, in his case, a few dozen. Any chance he got to watch the gentle sway of her hips was a treat, one that was amplified now by the clinging fit of green leggings. There wasn't a trace of panty line, so either she was wearing a string thong or else she was going without.

Kakashi hesitated for the briefest of seconds before slowly cracking open the sharingan. If he could see how the fabric was moving, maybe he'd—

"Will you quit staring at my ass?!"

"Sorry," he muttered, though it lacked any genuine remorse.

Sakura shot a scathing glare over her shoulder before shaking her head and muttering, "Pervert."

He frowned at her ass and said, "Well, it's hardly my fault."

She spun around so quickly that he nearly collided with her. Only quick reflexes prevented him from doing so … and on retrospect, he wished he was slower than he was. The front of the bright red coat she wore was hanging open slightly, some of the buttons having popped free as they'd made their rapid getaway. With his height and the gapping fabric, he had a pretty good view of her breasts – enough that he could see the pale shimmer of sheer fabric covering her skin. _Very_ nice.

"Oh, so it's _my fault_ you're a pervert who can't keep his eye to himself?" she snapped, poking him hard enough in the chest to feel it through the thin padding of the suit.

Kakashi very wisely kept his mouth shut. While he was in no way a ladies man, he knew when a question was rhetorical or when the answer would be detrimental to his health.

Unfortunately, Sakura misinterpreted his careful silence as an affirmative response. A low, angry growl broke from her throat as she tossed her hands in the air, turned smartly on her heel and stormed away from him.

It probably wasn't the smartest thing in the world to run after her, but he didn't want her leaving in a bad mood. "Sakura, wait a moment! We should probably talk about this—"

"I'll talk about it in the mission report. _Objective: compromised due to teammate's inability to be nice to children_."

"All I said was—"

This time, he had to suck in a breath to keep from colliding with her and he made absolutely _no_ attempt to look down her shirt. "All you said was that he was too fat to sit on Santa's lap," she seethed. "And you said it in front of his mother – who happened to be the wife of our target!"

Kakashi cringed at that reminder and mumbled, "Well, he _was_. I have very delicate thighs, you know. And the mission was still a success, thanks to your quick thinking. You were brilliant, by the way."

As expected, the sudden compliment knocked some of the bluster from her sails. She regained her composure rather quickly and turned away from him with a huff. "Don't think flattery will do you any good here!"

"It's not flattery, Sakura. You _were_ fantastic."

Her shoulders relaxed a fraction more and the tension in her fists lessened. "Thank you," she said quietly, glancing over her shoulder to flash him a soft smile that warmed his chest. A little laugh slipped from between her lips as she pushed a piece of hair back behind her ears. "You know, these shoes are _really_ hard to kick ass in."

Kakashi chuckled and motioned to his now deflated stomach. "Try to look intimidating with a padded torso," he counteracted.

Sakura laughed again, this time more fully, and looked down at her bell tipped shoes hesitantly. "Kakashi-sempai … I have a confession to make." There was a bit of color to her cheeks as she continued to avoid his gaze.

Arching a brow and as he snaked a hand beneath the fake beard to scratch his jaw, he drawled, "Oh?"

She nodded quickly, catching her lower lip between her teeth in a rather charming display of innocence that went well with her get-up. "See, I … I kinda peeked on you while you were, uh … getting changed."

_Really_ now? Who would have thought that beneath the sweet façade of Haruno Sakura lay a voyeuristic nature? More than a little intrigued by this discovery, Kakashi took a step closer to her and said in a low, warm voice, "And did you like what you saw?"

Sakura nodded again and managed to lift her eyes up enough to meet his. The intense heat he saw there made his breath catch. "Oh, _yes_," she whispered back. "You have a very nice … everything."

That was one he hadn't heard before – but he liked it. It was cute, just like her blush. Clearing his throat a little, Kakashi murmured, "You know, that wasn't something a nice girl would do."

A small, teasing smirk caught her lips as she reached out to pick a piece of beard from his red coat, one that coincidentally was right on target with his nipple. Desire lanced sharply through him and his cock gave a sudden, interested twitch in his loose pants.

"Does that mean I'm on the naughty list?" she mocked, feigning a pout as her hand smoothed up his chest to his shoulder.

It didn't seem to matter that they were standing in the middle of a very public street, dressed in the most ridiculous disguises ever invented. All he could focus on was the way her tongue darted across her lips and how she was suddenly pressing closer to him and the way he was leaning down in order to…

Kakashi caught himself short of kissing her and shook his head. "Not here. Somewhere more—"

Before he could finish speaking, Sakura was dragging him down the side street. They turned a few more times, came out on another major road, and finally emerged at a tidy little apartment building. Kakashi glanced around with interest as she hauled him up three flights of stairs and to a door. Number three-oh-nine, to be exact. Sakura unlocked the door and practically ripped it from its hinges as she pushed it open.

And then she was grabbing him by the front of his Santa coat and shoving him against the door roughly. He didn't once hesitate in meeting her demanding kisses with his own or shoving his hand down the front of her elf top to grope her breast, flicking his thumb over her stiff nipple repeatedly. Sakura moaned and broke away from the kiss to rip the beard from his face as he gripped her hip and steered her further into the apartment.

Over the course of their relationship, things from his apartment had started to slowly matriculate into hers. He spotted one of his shirts folded neatly on the coffee table and a couple books he knew weren't hers on the chair. But, he supposed that's what happened in relationships. Their lips remained fused, tongues tangling along with the steady stream of hungry moans, as her thighs came into contact with the arm of the couch.

One of her hands snaked between them, fumbling to lift his jacket in order to stroke his erection through the pants. Kakashi gasped and squeezed his eyes shut at the amazing sensation of her hand sliding over him through the smoothness of velvet. His hips jerked and arched into her touch as he dipped his head lower, kissing and licking and nipping at the skin left exposed by her ruined top. Sakura moaned louder and tipped her head back, her fingers threading through his hair and knocking the hat to the floor roughly.

When his hand slipped between her legs and rubbed against the heat and wetness he could feel through the thin leggings, she cried out and rocked her hips hard against his palm. There was a brief moment when their eyes met and a silent, heated exchange occurred and then Kakashi was flipping her over so that her torso was across the seat cushion and her hips were lifted high by the couch arm.

Two quick tugs had those tight green leggings bunched down around her thighs … and revealed that she was not only wet but had _not_ been wearing any underwear.

The fact that she'd gone the entire day in that state made him groan as he dipped his fingers between her drenching folds.

"Oooh … _yes!_ Right there," she panted as he teased her opening, slicking his fingers with her moistness. She angled her hips back, rocking in an attempt to impale herself on his fingers. "Kakashi!"

Chuckling wickedly, Kakashi rubbed a finger along her clit and enjoyed the sight of her body arching as she cried out. "Not Kakashi, Sakura-chan. Santa."

Sakura's eyes opened and a bit of disbelief managed to cut through the lusty haze. For a moment, he thought she was going to refuse, but then she smirked at him and said, "Santa, I've been very, _very_ naughty this year. Do I still get a present?"

Hearing her say something so dirty while giving him such a blatant, sexual look did very pleasant things to him. His erection was hot and throbbing, and he could feel a bit of moisture against the cotton of his briefs. His breathing was ragged, his heart was pounding, and the scent of her arousal tickled his nose deliciously.

"Well, bad girls _technically_ shouldn't get presents," he replied, some of the need carrying over in the words. "Usually they get coal in their stockings … or a spanking."

The desire flared brighter in her eyes and the wet petals he was fingering quivered at the idea. Sakura bit back a moan and arched her hips a little higher. "I guess … you have to do what you have to do, Santa." Somehow, she managed a slightly contrite tone.

Kakashi smoothed a hand across the taut, flawless curve of her ass and debated about whether or not he should mark up such pretty skin. She rocked back encouragingly, fitting herself more firmly to his touch and grinding herself harder on the fingers he was ghosting between her legs.

His hand drew back and the _crack_ of it descending on her exposed flesh was drowned out by her gasp and cry of, "More!"

"This doesn't seem like a punishment, little girl," he commented as he landed another blow across her bottom, resulting in another cry from her.

"M-Maybe … if I told you – ah! – all the bad … bad things I've done," she panted, reaching down between her legs to try and guide his hand exactly where she wanted it.

Kakashi shuddered and allowed her to take control, his eyes closing as she used his digits to masturbate. The only time he stopped her guidance was when she tried to slip his fingers inside her. He slapped her ass again, delighting in the way she bucked against the couch, before leaning over and skimming his lips over her back and shoulders gently.

"Only _very_ naughty girls get that," he breathed against her ear, pausing to nip the lobe gently. The sound of her breath hitching and the feel of her hips almost aligned with his were excruciating. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to last at this rate. Nearly one week on the job with her constantly out of reach and wearing green hosiery had left him sexually frustrated and a little snappish – hence the comment to that one kid.

Sakura's eyes slid open slowly as she continued to grind against the side of the couch. "I'm sleeping with my team leader," she announced. "And … and I was looking at another man the other day."

"Which one?" He wasn't jealous, merely curious.

"Y-Yamato-taichou." The confession was a little high pitched as he began working her clit with earnest.

He drew back from her to watch her hips shift and roll into his touch, watch as she clawed at the seat cushion and moaned steadily. "That's not _too_ bad, Sakura-chan. Maybe I was wrong and you deserve a present after all?"

"I stole a pair of your underwear!" she blurted out, and this time she groaned in frustration when his fingers suddenly stilled.

"You what?" he repeated, his voice cracking a little. He could only think of two reasons why anyone (okay, why _he_) would steal someone's underwear: public embarrassment or for getting off. He was really banking on the latter.

Sakura whimpered and reached for his hand again, but he grabbed her wrist and held it down. "Answer the question, Sakura-chan. Tell me again what you did."

"I took your black boxer-briefs," she repeated, and there was a definite edge of irritation this time. "The ones that you wore when we first had sex."

Kakashi closed his eyes and counted backward from twenty to keep from ripping his pants open and fucking her soundly. "And why would you do that?"

"Because … because whenever you're gone I like to … touch myself … with them."

Thanking whatever sex deity had answered his prayers, he withdrew his hand from between her legs and flipped her over. Sakura eyed him suspiciously as he pulled the stockings down further until they and the boots came off, leaving her completely naked from the waist down.

"You know … there _is_ a way to atone for all your misbehavior," he said, running his hands up and down her thighs lightly before pressing to spread them apart. One leg was lifted and draped over the back of the couch while the other was braced against the coffee table, leaving her pussy exposed to his gaze.

She'd shaved recently he realized, noticing the distinct lack of pink curling between her legs. He rather liked it, and as he traced a finger across her bare mound she sighed and shuddered. Sakura licked her lips and tried twice before she was able to whisper, "H-How, Santa?"

That was a good question. He could tell her to reenact the crime, or maybe give him a blow job. He could continue teasing her, driving her to the very brink of orgasm over and over again until she was begging for his cock.

But there was something else that stuck firmly in his mind that would continue with the theme of their evening.

Kakashi slid her back on the couch until there was just enough room to wedge himself in the corner. Then, leaning forward as he lifted her hips, he placed a chaste kiss against her slit and murmured, "Tell me all about it."

Sakura's cheeks darkened and she looked ready to protest, but the minute his tongue dipped between her folds, her hips jerked and she cried out sharply. The taste of her was strong in his mouth, raw and earthy, and he flicked his tongue the length of her seam two more times before drawing back to shoot her an expectant glance.

"First, I like to tease my nipples," she admitted, catching on that the oral treatment wasn't going to continue unless she started talking.

"How do you tease them?" The tip of his tongue pressed to her clit and only the grip he had on her hips kept her steady.

"I, ah … I roll them … between my fingers. S-Sometimes, I suck my fingers …. Before … god, that feels so good!"

He wasn't sure if she was talking about rolling her nipples or the way he was sucking at her clit, but it didn't matter. Either option was equally arousing, and now that he had an image of naked Sakura tweaking and rubbing at her perky breasts firmly entrenched in his head, he knew he wasn't going to last long at all.

"Keep going." He brought a hand between her legs and spread her moist lips apart, baring her core for his eyes and mouth.

Sakura was panting heavily now and sweat was beading across her brow, dampening her hair darkly. "And I always … mm … think about you. And your mouth and … and how you suck … them."

She was grinding harder against his lips and the quivering of her walls as he plunged his tongue inside her told him she was close. He wanted to experience her falling off that cliff and redoubled his efforts by pressing his thumb in quick circles across her swollen clitoris. Sakura was moaning and gasping nonstop now, and when he looked up the length of her body his cock pulsed in hard demand to discover she was watching him. She was watching the play of his hand and tongue between her legs, watching as he drove her steadily closer toward orgasm.

Her tongue darted out to wet her lips as she threaded her fingers through his hair to encourage more. "And then … I touch myself. I s-slide my fingers across my wet pussy--"

Kakashi groaned at the language. Usually, she was so medically correct when talking about anatomy.

"— And if I'm feeling _really_ naughty I … I taste myself."

He froze and his entire brain function shut down for what felt like a century. She tasted herself? Did she mean… "You lick your fingers after you've been masturbating?" he rasped, his voice so rough he hardly recognized it as his own.

Flushing red, Sakura nodded and looked away.

That was what it took to snap the last of his restraint.

She yelped in surprise as he flipped her over again and lifted her ass high. Her hips shifted eagerly and she moaned as he lifted the thigh length coat, jerked down his pants, and slammed himself inside her with one hard thrust. His eyes closed and he gasped at the tight heat of her surrounding him, gripping him tightly as he withdrew slowly before pushing home again hard. He could feel her hips trying to shift and move with him, but his hands held her in check as he continued to move: pull back slowly, thrust in hard.

"Do you like how you taste, Sakura-chan?" he groaned, slipping one hand down along her thigh and back between her legs. He didn't want to be the only one climaxing here.

"I guess," she panted, leaning forward to press her torso to the seat to take him deeper. "I like … like it better when _you_ taste me though."

Kakashi hissed and scrunched his eyes closed, forcing himself to still inside her unbelievable heat. Her walls caressed him deliciously, demanding more friction from his cock, but he remained steady as he tried to summon whatever scrap of control he might have left. His thumb continued working her clit, drawing sweet little sounds from her as she rocked and ground her reddened ass against his groin.

"I like watching you fuck me, too," she continued, drawing another broken sound from his throat. "Like that one time … with the mirror on the floor…"

His hips jerked against his will into hers. "Stop."

"… and I could see your cock thrusting in and out of my pussy…"

She was doing this deliberately, trying to make him come before her. A small whine left his throat, one of defeat, as his hips began moving again, this time pounding into her without any thought but to relieve the aching in his groin.

"… or that time w-with the clones … watching them…"

God, he remembered that night. They'd created clones and watched them have sex in all sorts of positions. And afterward, she'd been so wild in their lovemaking that he'd sported scratches, hickies and bite marks for weeks following.

He was thrusting harder now as every scrap of focus narrowed down to the way her cunt squeezed around him, the sounds of flesh slapping flesh, of wetness and heat, of the bells on her hat tinkling with each slam of his body into hers. Of the way she was panting his name, begging him for more. Of the tight slickness of her clit under his fingers as he stroked it faster, felt it begin to pulse. Of how his balls tightened in response, and the tingling sensation that began at the base of his spine and worked upward, winding tighter and tighter, building the tension until…

Kakashi growled and cried out as he came, grinding himself against her ass as he spurted inside her. Her channel gripped and milked his length, still not quite there yet but getting closer the more he worked her. Even as his cock softened and he was left in a dizzy, heady daze of satisfaction, he kept his grip on her hip and remained inside her. He wanted to _feel_ her come around him.

He didn't have to wait long, and the sensation of her muscles clenching around his over-sensitized flesh was almost painful and drew a surprised gasp from him as a thin line of semen managed to draw free from his cock. Kakashi's gasp was smothered by the sound of her calling his name, her screams smothered against the couch cushion as her entire body writhed and arched in desire.

He fell back against the couch arm, panting heavily and too exhausted to try and wipe the sweat from his brow. She fell forward, groaning in satisfaction. Fluid coated her thighs, a mingling of his and hers, and three hand-shaped welts decorated her rear. Kakashi looked down at his open pants and grimaced at the stains now marring the deep red velour fabric. There was no way the costume shop would ever take it back now.

Sakura stirred against the couch and moaned sleepily as she twisted around enough to give him a lazy, satiated smile. "Guess I was a good girl after all," she joked weakly, causing him to smile as he slouched further against the couch.

"While I'm glad you like older men, Sakura, don't you think tapping Santa is a bit extreme?"


End file.
